


Sorry Daddy

by Samipleir



Category: Septiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Daddy Kink, Kinda, M/M, This isn't smut!!!, idk - Freeform, its for comedy, this is stupid fluff!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 04:45:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7154144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samipleir/pseuds/Samipleir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark is going to meet Jack's parents and they almost ruin everything</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sorry Daddy

Today was the day. Mark was going to meet Jack's parents. Both of them were extremely nervous. Jack was afraid that his father wouldn't like Mark. His ma was cool with Mark. The two had already been introduced. Given it was over Skype, but still she seemed to like him well enough. Jack's siblings all knew Mark. Though he was expecting them to threaten Mark a little, he knew Mark could handle it. Mark was a big boy. But his father was a whole other story. His father was okay with him being bi, no that wasn't the problem. The problem was his father's need to be an Irish father. He would be overprotective and probably try to intimidate Mark. 

They would be arriving at Jack's parents house any minute now. He wanted this dinner to go perfectly. He needed his parents to like Mark. After all, he planned to marry the man. Christmas dinner would be awkward if his father hates his husband, or the other way around. 

Jack felt Mark nudge him. He looked over to his boyfriend, who offered him a small smile. 

"Hey everything is going to be fine." Mark assured him. Jack nodded and smiled. Mark had to be right. Expect he was very wrong. 

They arrived at Jack's parents house and got out of the cab. Jack payed the cabby while Mark grabbed their bags from the back. They both headed to the door. Before they even got there, Jack's ma was already there to greet them. She had a warm smile on her face, her blue eyes mirroring Jack's. 

"Oh Jack! Finally! I thought we'd have to send a search party to find ya!" She said, her Irish accent much stronger than Jack's. She grabbed Jack's face, kissing his cheeks. Jack struggled slightly, but let his mother fuss over him. Mark held back a laugh. The scene was utterly adorable. Then Jack's ma turned her attention to him. Mark immediately straighten. "Ah! Mark! It's nice to officially meet you! I'm Mrs. McLoughlin!" She said cheerfully. The two shook hands, and Jack let himself relax a little. Things would go fine, he tried to reassure himself. They didn't. 

After more introduction, everyone sat down for dinner. Jack's father was being very stoic, staring down Mark the whole time. Jack was sitting across from Mark, and right next his father. He bit his lip. The rest of the table was filled with conversation, but his father wasn't talking much. When someone addressed him, he responded, but that was the most he talked. Jack sighed. He had wanted the two to get along, but apparently his father wasn't even going to attempt to make nice. Jack chewed on his dinner. 

"Hey daddy? Could you pass me the salt?" Jack asked his father. Then the absolute worst thing happened. 

"Sure." Said Mr. McLoughlin and Mark at the exact same time. They both reached for the salt. Then the whole dinner came to an abrupt stop. Everyone was staring at Mark and Mr. McLoughlin. Mark was as pale as Jack usually was. Jack was pretty sure his face was tomato red. He couldn't breath. There no coming back from that. Now his entire family knew about his stupid kink. And there was no way his father would ever give Mark a chance now. They were doomed. Jack prayed lightning would strike him, just so he didn't have to deal with the back lash of this dinner. 

"Ahaha. Sorry!" Mark said, breaking the silence that had settled on the table. Mark pulled his hand away from the salt as if it were about to bite him. Everyone was still staring. Jack wished he could go back in time and punch himself. Why did he ever want salt? If they got out of this, Jack promised to never ask for salt ever again. Then Mark spoke up again. "I'm totally stupid. I thought he said Marky! That's his nickname for me. Wow how embarrassing." Mark laughed awkwardly. Jack held his breath. He looked over to his father. The man was stone faced. Then he burst into laughter. Everyone's jaw dropped. Jack wondered if he really had died from embarrassment, and this was some weird death hallucination. 

"An honest mistake. Here ya go Jack." He said. He passed Jack the salt. Jack mumbled a thank you. He looked over at his boyfriend. Mark looked like he was going to pass out. Jack felt the same way. That was way too close. 

The rest of the dinner went amazing, compared to the first half. Jack father talked more, and even talked with Mark. No one questioned Mark's excuse from early. By the end, the incident was completely forgotten by everyone. Everyone but Mark and Jack. 

After they'd finish, everyone said their goodbyes. Mark and Jack head to their hotel room. When the got there Jack collapsed onto the bed, and screamed into one of the pillows. Mark set their bags down. He sat down next to Jack and sighed. 

"I am so so so sorry. I don't know want possessed me to reach for the salt. I'm just used to you calling me daddy, so..." Mark said. Jack looked at him, and smiled. 

"Hey, you saved our asses. I'm lucky your so smart." Jack said. He grabbed Mark hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze. Mark smiled. 

"Usually I destroy your ass. In video games that is." Mark smirked. Jack laughed and pushed him playfully. They both starting laughing. Jack couldn't help but be thankful he had Mark. Even though the dinner hadn't gone according to plan, it had gone pretty good. All thanks to Jack's amazing boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know! It was just a funny idea! This is so stupid! I'm sorry!


End file.
